Bella's Song
by iminurbackyard XD
Summary: Song fanfic. Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. One-shot. All human. I don't own Twilight.


I had the urge to do this. Just a one-shot, people. just a one-shot.

* * *

_I ran around, giggling. Edward came around the other side of the house, and I squealed, running the other way._

_"I swear, those two are gonna fall in love one day." Carlisle, said, smiling at me and his son. Daddy chuckled. Esme and Mommy rolled their eyes._

_"Oh my my my." They said together. I felt something push me to the gorund._

_"Got ya'!" Edward yelled. I looked into his eyes, and they shined like stars. Pretty lights. I was seven and he was nine, when I first realized i had feelings for him._

She said 'I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined, in the sky

Pretty lights'

Our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love

Our mommas smiled, and rolled their eyes

And said 'Oh my my my'

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

You never did, You never did

Take me back when our world was just one block wide

I dared you to kiss me, and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I

Oh my, my, my, my

I smiled at the lyrics, a tear rolling down my cheek. It fit my parents perfectly.

_I stared at his gorgeous green eyes, getting lost in them. He smiled his dazzling crooked smile, and leaned down and kissed my cheek, leaving an electric shock as he pulled away._

_"Hey, Bells." I smiled._

_"Hey, Edward." He got a determined look in his eyes, and my eyebrows scrunched up._

_"Can I try something?" I nodded. He leaned in quick, and kissed me. My face heated up, and Charlie and Carlsile looked at us in the tree, dunbfounded. He pulled away, and smiled at me. I smiled back. He jumped down, bringing me with him. We walked up to our parents, fathers dumbfounded still, and our mothers rolling their eyes. He took my hand, and my face heated up again._

_"Oh, my my my." Our mothers said in unison._

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights

Our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our momma's smiled, and rolled their eyes

And said oh, my my my

_I smiled, and looked up at the night sky. Pretty lights. Like Edward's eyes. I turned my attention back to him, the greek god himself. He hummed my favorite song, swaying us to the beat, never letting me fall from his feet. The moon reflected off the lake, and made his pale face look even more gorgeous._

_"I love you." I whispered, burying my face in his chest._

_"I love you, too."_

_I looked up at Edward, hurt and betrayal written all over my face. Tears streaming down my face._

_"Why'd you have to go and ruin the one good thing in my life?" I yelled, storming into my house and slamming the door in his face._

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up

Two a.m. riding in your truck

And all I need is you next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing good night

You stayed outside 'til the morning light

Oh my my my my

_I walked out the front door, and stopped dead in my tracks, looking over at the sleeping form of my boyfriend/bestfriend, sleeping on the steps. I gently shook him, and he rubbed his eyes, still full of sleep._

_"I'm sorry." I mumbled, hugging him. He hugged me back, smoothing out my messy brown curls._

_I sat next to him in our meadow, sitting in between his legs, laying my back against his chest. I laughed at the memories. I was so stubborn. Still am, actually._

_"Marry me, Bella." I looked at him wide-eyed. I stood up, and he got down on one knee, taking my hand._

_"Be mine forever, Bellsy. Whatta say?"_

A few years had gone and come around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

And you looked at me

Got down on one knee

_My knees shook, and were about to give in if my father didn't take my arm at this moment. The music started playing, and the church doors opened, revealing a gobsmacked Edward, friends, and family. I smiled, remembering the thing my mother and Esme would always say when people did that. 'Oh, my my my.'_

_We said our vows, and our mothers were holding each other, crying. I started crying, too._

Take me back to the time we walked down the isle

Our whole town came and our mommas' cried

You said I do, and I did too

I looked at the picture of me as a baby, my parents looking at each other with so much love it was hard to comprehend. Aunt alice chuckled at the picture. She snuck it when they weren't looking. I turned back to the almost full sheet of paper ripped out of my notebook, and picked up my guitar pick.

Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on that very front porch

After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

In the sky

Oh my, my ,my

"Hey, Ness, what're you doing?" I took my paper and hid it under the pillow, my guitar under my bed, before my mom walked in.

"Nothin', Mom." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh my, my, my."

* * *

TA-DAAAA! hehe, so whatd ya think? review, people, or else i will find you! xD Mikaela

P.S. - Key to reading

_a = Bella flashback_

a = Ness POV

a = lyrics

_a = Bella POV_


End file.
